The Dream Leaper
by VioletDream13
Summary: Yayoko has recently joined Cross Academy after her last living relative died, but she is no ordinary student. Described as 'Not in-tune with the rest of the world' she spends more time in the world or dreams than reality. What if there are other people though? Others with her abilities... My second VK story so enjoy! :P
1. Chapter 1

**Vk Fan Fic **

**This is my latest VK story. The idea was given to me by xxtamsinxx and funkymonkey321! **

Chapter one

There was only one thing my mother ever told me. Something I've held on to since I was young. Advice wiser than anything I'll ever know.

She told me:

_'The world, is a big and scary place, especially for fragile young children like you, but darkness is not something to be afraid of, because it's your home.'_

She whispered it into my ear before I was carried off. Away to the place she just warned me of. It's enough to scare any newborn. Yet I still felt safe with those words.

Of course. I found a world even scarier all-on-my-own..


	2. Chapter 2

**Vk Fan Fic**

Chapter 2

I've always found it funny how wherever I go, people tend to keep their distance from me.

Like now, I'm sat on a plane, right in the middle, where I was told to. But there seems to be a circle of empty seats around me where no one has sat, even though they probably should have cause that's where they've been told to sit. Personally I don't see the issue with myself. I would happily sit next to me. Shame no one else has that opinion.

_'And I leave to you, my dear Yayoko, a place at the finest boarding school in Japan. Cross Academy.'_

The words still run through my head even now, like I only read it a few hours ago. I always thought gran would leave something, that's what she always told me.

"The day I leave this world, will be the day I pass onto you, the only thing I have. Your future."

That's the only thing she put in her will. I was allowed to take any mementos I wanted from the house and the rest was sold or thrown away by the men who came to clear out her house. Most of what she owned was fragile china, so I couldn't bring much with me on a plane, but I did find a few things.

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, please could you fasten your seat belts. We will soon be arriving in Japan where the current time is 20:45 I hope you enjoyed you flight and I wish you all the best while you are here."**

The plane began to dip as it descended back to the ground. Through the window you could see the island of Japan, and the way it lit up the ocean was mesmerizing.

It's weird to think I was born here, considering I spent all my life in England. After the death of both my parents not long after I was born, My gran took me in. Now she's dead, I've ended up here.

"Hello there dear."

A tall, brunette stewardess in a blue uniform had appeared next to me.

"Um, Hello."  
"Is your name Yayoko?"  
"Yes."  
"Right, well once you are off the plane and you have collected your luggage, there will be someone to pick you up."  
"Thank you. Who is it?"  
"I believe it is the Chairman of your school, don't worry he will have a sign with your name so it will be easy to spot him!"

She smiled and carried on down the aisle, talking to other people as she went.

The plane came down with a thud as the airport flew into view of my window. It's dark so all the lights are flashing on the runway and on the path towards the airport.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vk Fan Fic**

Chapter 3

_The first time I actually strode through the waves of darkness spreading through the world, I was unsure of what to do with myself. Reaching out in front of me, meant my hands glided through the black smoke surrounding me which at any moment could suffocate me. It was then I saw him. He was a neighbor from across the street where I used to live with my gran, I knew he lived alone because once I managed to actually have a stable conversation with him. _

* * *

"Right so this will be your room! Sorry it's so small, its just that well although I was expecting you, it wall all so much of a rush. So I sorted out this single room all for you and-"  
"It's fine, really"  
"Oh, um okay then. I'll check up on you later tomorrow, sleep well!"

Before he departed, I think he was close to hugging me but my glare of death made him think otherwise. I suppose the Chairman is okay, it will be certainly interesting to wade through his mind... The room itself wasn't much to sing about. The single bed in the room seemed to stick out like a splinter in someone's delicate little fingers. A bland uniform was hung up in front of the wardrobe but I doubt I will be wearing it often.

* * *

_He knocked me over so I landed in the thick smoke as he rushed past. I could see some form of shadow following him but I couldn't see what it was. The man seemed fairly scared of it though. He looked absolutely terrified as he tried to escape from this nightmare. It was then he tripped and fell to the floor, not even trying to get back up to his feet. Seeing him sent a wave of emotion through my bones as I turned to face the unknown beast, raising my hand. _

_"Go." _

_I spoke so softly I wasn't sure if I had actually said it but the words must have registered somehow because the shadow turned to dust right before me. Consumed by shock I managed one last look at the man as my eyes locked with his, next thing I knew I was awake and curled up in my bed, shaking._


End file.
